everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Hunfrid Smalls' diary
Fee Fi Foo FUMBLE I always knew being a giant would have its pros and cons. On one hand, I get to be in the clouds, chatting along the creatures who fly high in the sky and help various people with their needs. On the other hand, any people fear me because I'm over the normal average height. Even though I have a legacy to fulfill, I do NOT want to harm any and everything in my way to get that happily ever after at any cost. Now what if I want to be an average giant boy but it's not my story to become one? Yes I have all of the qualities of being normal average, but only difference is my height. Chapter 1 Okay, I'll admit it: being a giant is so much fun! I get to be in the clouds, talking with the animals and creatures in the sky. Many people love to travel on my palms, letting the air breeze through their hair. Sometimes, I get very overwhelmed by being a giant with destructive force. I have to constantly look at where I'm going to step at or I can crush something harmless. Chapter 2 Book-ball practice was almost finished and I have been doing less than average lately during practice. I just had so much on my mind that it drained me one by one. My head kept hurting just thinking about random things. After book-ball practice was over, Scythe Sasin threw a water bottle to me. "Here drink up. You look tired." "I've been up all night just thinking about this destiny sorts." I gulped some water down. I tossed the bookball to Scythe. Scythe threw the the bookball up in the air. "I personally don't let this destiny thing get to me." "Heh! Really?" I smirked. "Unlike you, I have an important part in my story. Being the giant who Jack finds." Scythe walked in my direction, kicking dirt. "What?!" His eyes widen, "You're the next giant? Like I didn't already know!" Scythe laughed. We walked over to the benches where our bags were placed at. Daring Charming and Hunter Huntsman were looking over the chart of next week's workouts. "Next week's workout will be a hard one." Daring chuckled. I jumped over to see the next workout chart and accidentally tripped over the bench. Flat.On.My.Face. Fairy fail! "Oh my fairy godmother! Are you alright?" A ravishing voice said. Chapter 3 Her luscious pink hair, bounced with every step she took. Her bright teal eyes looked magnificent , the sun shone on them to make them more magnifying. I noticed a trail of bubbles coming behind her too. "Are you alright?" She repeated. I snapped out of my daze. "Don't worry about me. I'm okay." I pushed myself up from the ground and dust myself off. "Oh you have a scratch on your arm." Taking my arm with her dainty hands. "Here's a little bubble-heal for you." She said taking out a capsule from her shell-shaped purse. She applied it and it didn't even sting. "Thanks for that. My clumsy self." I brushed off more dirt. Scythe pulled me up even more. "Are you okay Hunfrid? You took a pretty big fall there." Knowing my story, I'm always suppose to take a big fall. I just waved "yeah" and tried to take more of a good approach with that girl. She was too busy popping the bubbles around her. Pop.Pop. She finally looked over towards my direction. "Let me check on your injuries." She grasped my cheek, which had a scratch on it. "''Sheesh." ''I said as it stung. Running through her hands were internal bubbles that were healing my little cut on my face. Chapter 4 Hunfrid and Nymphiana get closer. Chapter 5 Hunfrid speaks with his parents about his destiny, story. Goldie Goose, the Harp and Jillian Beanstalk are featured.Category:Diaries Category:Hunfrid Smalls Logs